


Striptease

by Seamus_Fanigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_Fanigan/pseuds/Seamus_Fanigan
Summary: Yes, it's a very old joke.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	Striptease

Malfoy stood a still as statue in the Slytherin prefects' bathroom. Pansy stood facing him, elegant, slender and beautiful. Her usual aloof and disdainful gaze replaced by by a look of excited anticipation; her cheeks slightly flushed, the beautiful green eyes flashing with a tension that mirrored his own.  
Draco was transfixed, his heart pounded in his chest and his knees trembled. No more doubts; now she knew how he felt, now she knew what he wanted.  
"Draco...." Pansy said, so quietly he could barely hear her, "Draco, take of my skirt."  
Nodding mutely, Malfoy's fingers fumbled with the zip and allowed the skirt to fall to floor.  
"Now my shirt and tie." her voice was husky as she stood there, waiting.   
Barely able to keep his hands from trembling Malfoy undid the Slytherin tie and the buttons on the regulation Hogwarts shirt. They joined the skirt on the floor.  
There were goose bumps on Malfoy's skin as he waited for the next instruction. Panties or bra? Panties or bra?  
Pansy smiled wickedly as she paused to increase the tension. She noticed the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.  
"And the bra Draco, take off my bra."  
Malfoy's fingers, trembling and slick with perspiration clumsily reached behind and undid the clasp. Slowly he removed the lacy black brassiere and dropped it to the floor.  
"And my knickers Draco." Pansy's voice had sunk to a feline purr, "I want you to take off my knickers. Now"  
Draco obeyed and dropped the matching black panties onto the pile of discarded clothes.  
"Draco......" Pansy was almost growling now, "Don't you ever let me catch you wearing them again."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a very old joke.


End file.
